Seeds are sometimes commercially treated to promote good seedling establishment. Protection of seeds and young seedlings from pests in and around the soil during the early stages of plant growth is one concern. Another concern is the protection of seeds and seedlings from drought or damage from lack of available water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,370 appears to describe seed coatings containing a cellulosic film-forming polymer, a pigment, a plasticizer, silica and a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,019 and 4,576,646 describe a process for coating seeds with a cellulosic film-forming composition, at least one alpha-cellulose, and a suitable plasticizer.